UnderNeath
by ClassicElfRyoko
Summary: The Diary of one girl, but the story of a life time.
1. Don't Tell Me

**..NEW STORY..  
  
(BEWARE OF PREPPYNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!)**

* * *

**Summary:**

_The Diary of one girl, but the story of a life time._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** NO I -do not- own CCS! (this story might turn out as crap anyway. but,I wish I could own Syaoran, he's so freaking cute.

* * *

**..Personality Range..**  
  
_Sakura: The school's popular prep,rich, and assissonette. Age:21(Plays the hardest, and loves looking sexy)  
  
Melin: Aka Bitch, the school's ultimate slut. Age:21(loves the sexy, sex life, and knows the hottest places/clubs)  
  
Tomoyo: Aka Tomo, The School's Top designer,rich, and ex assissonette. Age:19(makes clothes,comp wiz, quite chick)  
  
Chidori: The schools's 2nd best popular prep, slut,and Melin's/Sakuar's hoe. Age:20(loves the sex, and talks -alot-)  
  
Eriol: Big Time Player,rich, Popular, and just a badass,thug Age:23(takes the guys to the hottest spots/gives advice)  
  
Syaoran: Big Time Player,rich,Popular,badass,thug Age:23(makes plans, makes money, and plays the hardes!)  
  
Alex: Pimp wanna be,thug, but is good buds with Eriol and Syoaran Age: 22 (the comp. wiz)  
  
Ryan: Player,rich kid,LOVES the babes, and is a thug wanna be. Age: 21(he works on the cars)  
_

* * *

**..UnderNeath..  
  
Ch. 1  
  
-Don't Tell Me-**

* * *

_ ..--Sakura's dairy--.._  
  
_10/15/08 11:50PM_  
  
You could say it was.... a very hot and bad year..  
  
"We had all just graduated from highschool this year. We were all enemys, we were all at each other, and nothing was going to stop that. Atleast I thought so, and as soon as we hit Colledge...everything changed. I mean everything."  
  
But..., before I hit colledge, you could say I was your average goody goody. I was always helpful, quite respectful, and got along with "everyone." I bet you guys are looking at me crazy, huh? Well..., you see it wasn't all that hard really, I was just fortunate enough to have everything I needed to be it, and well... that's kind of how it ended up.  
  
Let's just say, I'm extremely popular, and the total package. Yes,...the all around quality prep image. I had a boyfriend as well, his name was Syaoran Li. ..We ended up going out for the last 5 months, and almost half of the summer, and then it ended. ...You could say I was really upset over it, especially when I found out why.  
  
You could say I noticed the change in the relationship due to the fact, he began to stop calling me, missing important days between us, and also.. finding out he was ditching classes often. My friend Tomoyo, rather Tomo, kept informing me everything was fine, he might just be really busy these last couple of weeks or something.   
  
Well... the all around slutty bitch Melin Rei came up to me one day and began smirking wildly, then threw a black book in my face. Of course I told the slut to back the fuck off, and she quickly skipped her ass back down the hallway.  
  
I'm the curious one who acts like a total blonde sometimes so ofcourse I opened it. The first page had a black rose jabbed smack in the middle of the page, and in a darkish bloody red color written in fine cursive it said, "The joker played you, for a fool!' My first reaction was why the hell did she give me this? Then I quickly went back over the words in my mind and gasped "Syaoran!!"  
  
I don't want get into details but I delt my cards with her, and lets just say Syaoran and I don't see Eye To Eye anymore. It makes me mad sometimes when I think about it,..and I don't know why but I kept that book that had Everything they ever did in it, especially to me. ..I can't really say if i'm more hurt or disappointed in this situation, maybe it's both?  
  
Wow, ...I didn't realize I remembered all that. It surprizes me actually. Well anyways, I thought you guys might just like to know exactly what happened then, maybe I should tell you people how everyone is today.  
  
Ok... to start off, this is going to surprize you once again, but Melin and Chidori are actually 2 of my bestfriends this year. I couldn't really imagine it, until it actually happened. And, Yes Tomo and I are still best buddies too. I think now it's safe to say that I lost my good girl image and am quite the Bitch Now. heh, although that's all the parent's will ever see.  
  
Anyways... Syaoran and his crew Eriol, Alex and Ryan are quite the pair over here as well. They all match perfectly, stupid, ignorant, immature little and oops umm... yea those things. One thing that bothers me though, I think all my girls have a thing for those guys, and I don't know if I can deal with that. But I guess we'll just have wait and see.  
  
Yep, that's the crew, all of us are staying at Yevon(made it up) University in Japan. I've gotten a job here as well...,but umm I don't think I should let you guys know w hat that is yet. Street and bike racing seems to be very popular down here as well... I've gotten into some of it, and have won a few bets, and this shouldn't surprize you or anything but I got into martial arts awhile back as well.  
  
Melin,Chidori,Tomo, and I are always in the streets at night lately. We'll either go to one of those heavy bars, or some really hott clubs. I've been seeing Syaoran around those places lately too, and lets just say my mood becomes quite rotten. That bastard thinks he can get away with any Girl's heart, even mine. But I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget, and I know just where to start. Heh, Base 1. ., ok my lovely journal readers, I'll see you guys later. I have to start class soon, and it's going to be fun, I'll make sure to write you guys and tell you what happened later. 


	2. Nobody's Home

_**A/N:** oopsie, eh... forget the one shot thing in the first chapter. -.- i'm bad with typos, and i'm sorry for the spelling grammer, as I said before this was just to get my juices flowing so I could update my other fic. And thanks you for all the ppl that reviwed you guys are great motivaters. Much love to yah_

* * *

**_Summary:  
_**  
_The Diary of one girl, but the story of a life time_  
  
**Disclaimer:** _NO I -do not- own CCS! (this story might turn out as crap anyway. but,I wish I could own Syaoran, he's so freaking cute. _

* * *

**..UnderNeath..  
  
Ch. 1  
  
-Don't Tell Me-**   
  
_..--Sakura's dairy--.. _

* * *

**_(Friday)  
_**  
**_10/18/08 11:50PM_**  
  
Hey guys,   
  
I'm so sorry I haven't written you lately. -.-;; your poor old Sakura here has been trampeled with school work, job work, and of course the social life. Anyways.. hehe, You remember my last entry of course? I wrote... oh something about getting our little Syaoran back and playing with his mind. Well I did just that these past couple of days. It was quite fun actually. I found it absolutely amusing when he was catching onto the bait. I'd sit there grinning my head off at him and he well... he..umm. hell, well let me type you guys just exactly what happened, you might just get a kick out of this to. ..our poor little Syaoran falling in love, and actually wanting it, while I will triumph and win. ok so here it is...  
  
I was walking down the hallway early in the morning on Monday.., and suddenly I caught our dear Syaoran falling all over some girl near my locker. For some reason I had the nerve to just go over there, and give him one good one in the balls, but I didn't and kept my kool and went to my locker.  
  
I could hear them next to me, making noises..giggling and the sort. I quickly slammed my locker annoyed , and discusted then rushed past them to my first class. I knew that if I did anything then, that it could ruin my plans.. and atleast he'll have one last Fuck before I get him.  
  
Syaoran sits across from me in this class, so at the time, it was easy enough for me to make the moves I wanted. I slowly ran   
  
my foot up the side of his thigh then down his legs, rubbing it smoothly. He grinned at me with those sexy lips, and I smirked and shoved my feathery pen over the side of the table. I knew he was catching on as soon as I did that, because he reached under the table, never moving his gaze and grabbed my feathery pen. I then felt the soft feathers glide quickly up my leg, then slowly down, just before he put it back on the table.  
  
I gave him a discusted look, trying to hide the fact that I wanted more, and I watched how he smirked with pleasure watching me sqwirm in my seat. Oh yea... you could say that did it, not only did I assume it was turning both of us on, it was also making me forget what I was actually trying to do. So without hesitation I licked my blood red lips at him then leaned a little more foward in my seat, so he could get an eye full. I watched as he adjusted a few times or more, and wondered if he had erected yet or not. Before I could do one more test of my own to clear off the day, the bell rang and fucked up my last plan. I didn't mind afterwards though, because as soon as that class, and the one after it was over, i'd see him again and this time I wouldn't mess up.  
  
It was around 12pm, we had about an hour or so before class ended and they freed us from their jail. Atleast that's what Tomo,Melin and I call it. Heh, i'll tell you about what happened with them later. Anyways.. I caught Syaoran sitting outside on a bench near a Cherry Blossom tree. He looked asleep as I approached him, so I carefully tip toed over. My eyes just wouldn't leave his body,or his face. I never did realize just how much he had changed since highschool, but now it's overwhelming. And then without me knowing it I found myself under him, on the bench and him on top of me.  
  
I was really surprized by his reaction and I didn't know what too do, but just look up at him. I mean... my body just completly froze, and my heart felt like it had melted all over again as soon as our eyes connected. I thought that he might try something, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak he put his thumb on it and trailed it to my chin. He then sat up, his messy chestnut hair swaying in the wind, and his white open shirt, ruffled_.(A/N :O SO HAWT, cough sorry)  
_  
I sat up and looked at him, my eyes wide and full of curiosity. I watched him as his head was up and staring into space. I whispered his name, and watched him turn to me. His eyes twinkled like the stars, and his face looked so much like before...When he used to make me feel like honey. "Sakura... I'm sorry" was all Syaoran said before he got up then ran and disappeared into the building. ..My plan...the incident...my life.. everything was falling apart the instant, he left me, and the instant I felt like I couldn't hold on anymore.  
  
So my journal readers...,as you can see. Mon. Wasn't exactly the best day for me.. and neither were the days after that. ...But thankgod today is Fri. Atleast I have 2 days where I won't see him, or anyone for that matter. This just might be my  
  
time where I can unwind and write some more in here about what went on the rest of the week. But I think I filled you  
  
people in on quite a bit for the moment so I'm going to log off, and if your reading this, please don't tell anyone.  
  
**_Love,  
  
Sakura_**


End file.
